Diarmid
Diarmid was a servant of he Dragon. He had yellow eyes, a pale face, and lank hair. History At some point in his past, Diarmid was a Knight of Farthestshore before succumbing to the Dragon. Before he became a dragon, he and Anahid were in love. Veiled Rose He is seen briefly dancing on the shores of the Netherworld with the rest of the Dragon's brood. He is the first to see the light of Asha, carried by Rose Red as she sails across the Dark Water. Heartless Diarmid first appeared under the guise of Captain Janus, deceiving Felix and attacks him. Felix tries to kill him, but before he can Diarmid overtakes him. He manages to poison Felix with his breath before Aethelbald appears and drives him away. He next appears near the Village of Dragons as Una approached. He welcomed her as a fellow dragon and led her to the Village. Briefly they come in contact with the Bane of Corrilond, and Diarmid shows Una the Hoard of treasure collected for the Dragon. Then he shows her the throne of the Dragon, which was covered in blood. He tells her how the Dragon judges his children and if they are found unworthy they are devoured. Horrified, Una runs from him and hides. Later he finds Una and she reveals to him that she wishes to leave. He gave her a cloak of dragon skin to hide her human form, saying humanity was repulsive. Una then leaves him, but she ends up not leaving the Village, and Diarmid later finds her asleep behind a boulder. He tells her that there has been a disturbance at the entrance of the Village, and they both watch from the boulder as Prince Aethelbald enters. Diarmid recognizes him, and when Aethelbald sees him, he recognizes the him by his true name, Diarmid, though Diarmid has forgotten his name. The rest of the dragons, enraged by Aethelbald's appearance, take hold of him and Diarmid eagerly prepares to kill him before the Bane of Corrilond stops them. When Aethelbald and Una finally escape the Village, Diarmid finds them and grabs Una, trying to convince her not to escape, calling Aethelbald manipulative. Una strikes him over the head with a rock and flees as Aethelbald tackles him to the ground. Una begins to change into a dragon and Aethelbald tries to stop it but she pushes free. Diarmid laughs at her as she blows fire towards him, and as she flees from both him and the Prince he urges her to burn. Moonblood When the Dragon dies, Diarmid and the rest of the dragons are asleep in the Village. Vahe and Anahid come to the Village, looking over the sleeping dragons. Anahid recognizes Diarmid, and Vahe recognizes him as well. Just as he does, Diarmid awakes, and the king and queen decide to take him back to Arpiar with them. In Arpiar, Vahe threatens Diarmid with the Unicorn if he crosses him. Later, he meets alone in with Anahid, and they share a sorrowful reunion. Anahid begs him to save Varvare from Vahe's plans, and because of the love he once had for her, he agrees. Diarmid soon leaves Arpiar, passing into the Wood, though not without alerting the Unicorn he had left. He travels to the Haven and meets Imraldera. He reveals to her Vahe's intentions for Varvare and the army of dragons he wishes to obtain. They are interrupted as the Unicorn comes, and though Diarmid tries to fight it, it stabs him through the chest, killing him. Imraldera is nearly inconsolable at the fact Diarmid died as a dragon, implying the fate he met after death is not a good one.Category:Characters Category:Knights of Farthestshore Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters